


Science Fair

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Cosima and Delphine meet at a science fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Fair

Sure, Delphine was happy being the star of attention at the regional science fair. She had worked long and hard on her renewable energy project, and it was finally paying off. However no matter how much she tried to focus on her presentation, her eyes kept drifting to the corner of the room, to the bespectacled girl who was trying so hard to get people interested in her own project, hands flying a mile a minute. 

It wasn’t until the day was almost over that she had a break and headed over, shyly approaching the girl. When they made eye contact, the girl’s entire face lit up, with a smile that made Delphine’s thoughts fly right out of her head. 

"Hey! I’m Cosima," the girl introduced herself, oblivious to Delphine’s inner crisis. "You’re Delphine, right?  _Everyone_ has been talking about your project. You’re a sure thing!”

"Enchantee," Delphine managed to mumble, finally forming a coherent thought.

"Oh, you’re French!" Cosima said in surprise. "That’s hot." She added the last statement with a teasing glint in her eye that made Delphine lapse back into awkwardly oogling her.

Unable to reply, Delphine just gestured hopelessly to Cosima’s project, sparking a huge rant on the other girl’s part, most of which flew right over her head, but still managed to captivate her. 

"… so that’s how I cloned the leave cells." Cosima finished, looking at Delphine to see her response.

"Wow," was all that Delphine could manage, suddenly feeling like her project was a simple mechanics trick. She was about to speak again when her teacher called out to her to get back to her booth. "Sorry," she apologized, glancing over to where a crowd was gathering.

"It’s no problem," Cosima replied, waving her off. "You go win them over Delphine, I’ll see you later."

Delphine headed back, but her gaze continued to return to Cosima throughout the evening, a glance that was met with everything from thumbs-ups to funny faces. 

"First prize, Delphine Cormier!"

She was mobbed by people congratulating her for at least fifteen minutes, but none of them were the one person that she really wanted to see.  She searched everywhere, but Cosima was nowhere to be found, as if she had only existed for her.

It wasn’t until her teacher was helping her unload her things back at school that an envelope was procured, along with an apology for forgetting about it.

"I think the girl said her name was… Cosima?"

Delphine eagerly ripped it open, smiling when she saw what it contained.

Two leaves glued together in the shape of a heart, with a message written on them.

Congrats, Delphine.

888-2376

P.S. I wasn’t kidding. French really is hot.


End file.
